Blog użytkownika:Girma8/I know what you did in the dark
I know what you did in the dark Just because you're breathing, doesn't mean you're alive. ''' '''If you don't fight for what you love, don't cry for what you lose. Valka nie żyje. Czkawka prześladowany, ze względu na podejrzenia że Valka była opętana. (Próba chronienia smoków) Sympatia ze strony Astrid i jej matki. Czkawka prześladowany przez inne dzieci Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Astrid, młodsi o rok od Czkawki. *Wprowadzenie* Wielka narada w sprawie poszukiwania smoczego gniazda. Wszyscy zebrani mieli własne teorie, własne wersje tego gdzie może znajdować się gniazdo przez, które wikingowie nie mogą żyć w spokoju. Z jednej strony to już ich tradycja. Wojna z smokami zaczęła się tak dawno temu, można by powiedzieć, że to już codzienność do, której powinni się przyzwyczaić. Jednak tak nie jest, myśląc o następnym pokoleniu starają się pozbyć szkodników. Jednak co nowe pokolenie tak problem nie odchodzi, niektórzy wierzą, że takie już ich przeznaczenie. Los, który wybrali im bogowie, jednak są tacy, którzy dalej próbują. Ostatnie wielkie zgromadzenie było katastrofą ci, którzy nie wiedzieli co się stało mówili że to kara ze strony bogów. Budynek w, którym odbywało się zgromadzenie stanął w płomieniach. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w środku mężczyźni i ich doradcy spłonęli w płomieniach. Było tylko słychać ich żałosne krzyki i jęki rozpaczy. Tylko jednemu z wodzów udało się przeżyć. Stoik Ważki, wódz wandali. Wielkich chuliganów stał na zewnątrz, patrząc jak przed jego oczami budynek znikał w szalonych płomieniach. Jego twarz oraz ubrania były pokryte brudem czarnymi śladami, popiołem. I tylko on jeden wiedział co tak naprawdę stało się w środku. A w jego oczach, gdzieś głębiej był strach, okropny przeraźliwy strach, który teraz czaił się w jego duszy. Ze straszną świadomością, że nic nie może poradzić odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się niczym zbity pies w stronę portu, gdzie czekał na niego jego statek. Pora na powrót do domu, na Berk, które w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie musiał chronić za wszelką cenę. Za to niedaleko mężczyzna odziany w czarną skórę z sztuczną rękę patrzyła na tę scenę z szalonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dla niego była to rozrywka, tylko początek jego planów. I był świadom tego, że nikt go nie powstrzyma w tej chwili nie było nikogo na tyle potężnego, aby stawić mu czoła. *Berk* Nalot soków, jeden z największych jakie Berk do tej pory widziało. Pełno dymu, kurzu, krzyków, płaczu, cierpienia, krwi. Smoki stworzenia z, którymi wikingowie prowadzą wojnę od stuleci. Stworzenia, potwory, które niszczą wszystko co stanie im na drodze. W tej chwili Berk ze wszystkich sił broniło się przed najeźdźcami na przekór wszystkiego. Wikingowie mieli okropne straty w ludziach oraz broni. Jeszcze gdyby wszystkiego było mało Valka, żona wodza wioski uwalniała smoki, które zostały złapane w sieci. Sądziła że ludzie postępują źle, a smoki to dobre i inteligentne stworzeni, które mają emocje. Wiking z siekierą w ręce już miał zaatakować smoka, który został złapany w sieć dopóki przed topór nie wskoczyła mu kobieta. -Nie! Przestań! -Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, aby powstrzymać mężczyznę. -Jesteś szalona kobieto! Opętana! -Wrzeszczał wściekły, odbiegł ponieważ smok uwolnił się i poleciał siać zniszczenie gdzie indziej. Kobieta nie zważając na komentarze już miała biegnąć dalej dopóki nie zauważyła smoka, który wkrada się do jej domu. Gdzie był jej trzy miesięczny syn. Przestraszona rzuciła się do biegu w stronę domu. Kiedy tylko wbiegła do środka chwyciła miecz z zamiarem walki ze smokiem. Jednak to co zobaczyła przeszło jej najśmielsze wyobrażenia. To co zobaczyła na własne oczy potwierdziło ją w jej wierzeniach. Smok nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić dziecka, delikatnie przejeżdżał pazurem po jego policzku i patrzył na dziecko z przechyloną na bok głową. Kiedy tylko usłyszał kobietę odwrócił się przez przypadek zostawiając zadrapanie na brodzie dziecka. To wtedy kobieta i smok nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy i obydwoje zobaczyli w sobie odbicia dwóch pokrewnych dusz. Smok niewiele myśląc ruszył w jej stronę, pochwycił w swoje szpony i wzbił się w powietrze. Nie krzyczała, nie widziała w tym sensu. Jedyne czego żałowała to swojego małego syna, którego już nie zobaczy. Dom był głośny od płaczu małego dziecka do o koła był lekki ogień. W okół kołyski dziecka były małe płomienie chłopaka wyczuł że nie zobaczy już matki. Został sam w domu z ogniem i blizną na brodzie, która świadczyła o jego spotkaniu ze smokiem. Minęło piętnaście minut zanim do domu wpadł ojciec chłopca i wyniósł go z domu. Wielki wódz wioski Berk patrzył w niebo razem z dzieckiem w rękach mając świadomość, że stracił żonę. Został sam z małym chłopcem w jego rękach. Odwracając wzrok od nieba popatrzył na dziecko i zanurzył się w zielonych oczach syna niczym w morzu. -Przepraszam Czkawka. -Szepnął odwracając wzrok od dziecka. Dla dziecka to był koniec. Stracił matkę, a wraz z nią miłość jaką powinien otrzymać od kobiety. Rozdział 1 *Berk 3 lata później* Małe dziecko nie powinno zaznać nienawiści w tak młodym wieku nie powinien też wychowywać się bez miłości. Ojciec jego jedyny rodzic, który nie okazuje mu miłości. Jedyna pociecha to zastępczy opiekun czyli miejscowy kowal najlepszy przyjaciel ojca, Pyskacz. Zajmuję się chłopakiem od kąt jego własny ojciec nie może na niego patrzeć. Wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie to, że jego ojciec ożenił się ponownie i teraz ma przyrodnie rodzeństwo młodszy brat, który na pewno bardziej przypomina wikinga niż Czkawka. Chłopak jest młodszy od Czkawki o niecałe dwa lata. Skarf bo tak się nazywa jest wierną kopią Stoicka. Już teraz widać że chłopak będzie wielkim wikingiem. Czkawka nie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie przyrodniego brata i macochy. Kobieta szczerze go nienawidziła, kiedy tylko nadarzyła jej się okazja gnębiła Czkawkę. Dlatego chłopiec zamieszkał z pyskaczem. -Czkawka! Czkawka! Gdzie jesteś młody?! Twój ojciec wypływa na wyprawę, chodź pożegnamy go! -Nawoływał kowal. Czkawka chował się w koncie pod stołem w małej pracowni kowala. -Czkawka! Nie żartuje, wyłaź no wreszcie! Kowal wszedł do pracowni i zaczął się rozglądać za trzylatkiem. Czkawka stwierdził że jest to idealna okazja do ucieczki, zmiany kryjówki. Na czworaka zaczął iść w stronę drzwi był już blisko, ale Pyskacz odwrócił się i złapał chłopca. -Wiem że nie lubisz się żegnać, ale nie musisz się za każdym razem chować. -To nie o to chodzi, że nie lubię się żegnać. Ojciec po prostu nie chce mnie widzieć. -To nie prawda Czkawka. -To dlaczego mieszkam u ciebie! -Otóż widzisz... -Nie masz na to dobrego wytłumaczenia. -Dlaczego jak na trzy latka jesteś tak diabelnie inteligentny, zaczynasz mnie przerażać. -Pyskacz chciał zażartować, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że to zły temat na żarty. Skarcił się w myślach za jego długi język. Chłopiec spuścił głowę w dół, jego humor od razu się zmienił. -Wybacz Czkawka mam za długi język. -W porządku Pyskacz. Powinienem się przyzwyczaić, że jestem synem opętanej przerażającej kobiety. -Wyrwał się z ramion Pyskacza i poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę lasu. -Przeklęte plotki i małe bachory. -Mruknął pod nosem. Patrząc w stronę w którą poszedł chłopak i port gdzie miał iść aby pożegnać przyjaciela postanowił pójść za chłopcem. Czkawka był dla niego jak syn, a to teraz o niego martwi i troszczy się najbardziej coś czego Stoick nie potrafi zrobić. *Port* Stoick Ważki stał i doglądał wszystkiego obok niego stałą jego żona Milte kobieta była średniego wzrostu przy kości o dość jasnych brązowych włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Nie wyróżniała się urodą, która na rękach trzymała ich półtora rocznego syna Skarfa, chłopak był duży maił rudę włosy oraz brązowe oczy matki. -Nie widać pyskacza, ani Czkawki. -Mówił do siebie lekko zawiedziony wódz. -Trudno się mówi przynajmniej ja tutaj jestem oraz twój syn. -Miltę starała się jakoś odciągnąć myśli Stoicka od pierwszego syna. -Czkawka to też moje dziecko. -Podniósł lekko głos. -Nie widać tego po nim, pytanie czy jest w ogóle twój. -Miltę nienawidziła Valki wiedząc, że Stoick poślubił przed nią kobietę z miłości była strasznie zła. Nawet jeśli Valka nie żyje, a jedyne co po niej pozostało to Czkawka miała świadomość jaką wartość ma chłopak dla Stoicka. Ich małżeństwo było czystym politycznym małżeństwem ze względu na dobro ich wysp. -Radzę ci przestać kwestionować wierność Valki. Nigdy więcej nie wygaduj takich bzdur. Jeśli nie przestaniesz, albo usłyszę, że znowu dręczysz Czkawkę porozmawiam z twoim ojcem i zobaczę jak mogę rozerwać traktat małżeński. -Nie zrobisz tego. Mamy razem dziecko. -Lekko podniosła głos. -Pytanie czy to moje dziecko, jest sporo wikingów z rudymi włosami. Niczym innym Skarf się nie wyróżnia. -Złapał ją za ramię i ścisnął. Kobieta denerwowała go od samego początku. Gdyby nie dobro wioski nigdy by się nie żenił. -Jak możesz to kwestionować. -Miltę była przerażona. -Tak samo jak ty kwestionujesz wierność mojej zmarłej żony nie mam wątpliwości co do tego czim dzieckiem jest Czkawka. Nie muszę mieć obiekcji co do tego. Miltę wyrwała swoją rękę z uścisku Stoicka, była wściekła jak zwykle dziecko tej kobiety robiło problemy. *W między czasie Czkawka i Pyskacz* -Czkawka! Czkawka, młody poczekaj nie idź porozmawiaj ze mną, wygadaj mi się! -Krzyczał za chłopcem kowal, który rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Chłopiec był mały i wątły więc był świetny w chowaniu się. To właśnie dlatego Pyskacz nie znosił grać z nim w chowanego. -Czkawka! Proszę cię! Chce z tobą porozmawiać! -Krzyki unosiły się tylko echem, nie było śladu chłopca. *Czkawka Czy kiedykolwiek zaznałem prawdziwego ciepłego uczucia ze strony ojca może nie, ale mam świadomość że w jakimś stopniu troszczy się o mnie gdyby już do końca się mną nie przejmował to zostawiłby mnie na pastwę losu Miltę. Ta kobieta szczerze mnie nie na widzi, jako trzylatek miałem mało szansy, aby czymkolwiek jej zawinić jestem w jej obecności cicho nie wchodzę jej w drogę. Kiedy tyko ją widzę od razu usuwam jej się z drogi wolę iść w drugą stronę, albo się gdzieś schować. Kiedy ostatnio tego nie zrobiłem na środku wioski urządziła przedstawienie. Zaczęła mówić o mnie i o mojej zmarłej matce, to było okropne ponieważ ludzie, a zwłaszcza kobiety w naszej wiosce kochają plotkować. Moja matka była inna od innych dlatego uważano ją za szaloną niektórzy mówili, że była opętana i bratała się ze smokami dlatego teraz jej nie ma. Bo smoki zabrały ją ze sobą. Jest strasznie dużo plotek na jej temat, a odkąd Miltę zaczęła publicznie o tym mówić inni też przestali się przejmować zakazem ze strony ojca i mówić. A jeżeli ojciec ukarałby Miltę za coś co jest związane z jego zmarłą pierwszą żoną ludzie mogli by stracić do niego szacunek czy coś w tym rodzaju, albo dowiedziałby się o tym ojciec Miltę wódz jakiejś inne wyspy. A to na pewno nie było by dobre. Berk jest w dość słabym położeniu politycznym i gospodarczym ze względu na częste ataki smoków. A teraz nasuwa się pytanie skąd wiem o takich rzeczach. Nie raz zakradałem się do wielkiej sali i podsłuchiwałem rozmowy ojca z starszymi zasiadającymi w radzie Berk. Pyskacz powtarza że jestem tak samo inteligentny jak moja matka, chyba ma rację co do tego. Inaczej nie rozumiałbym tak dużo jednak ja też jestem inny już teraz jestem gnębiony przez innych ze względu na matkę, ale także ze względu na to że nie zachowuję się jak inne dzieci w moim wieku. Pyskacz czyta mi dużo książek co jest dziwne bo większość uważa że wikingowie nie czytają, dla nich najważniejsza jest walka jak się okazuje Pyskacz jest przeciwny temu stwierdzeniu. Powiedział także że woli, abym nie był jak reszta tych przygłupów. -Czkawka! Czkawka! -Krzyki Pyskacza, poszedł za mną zamiast do portu. -Tutaj! Usłyszałem szelest krzaków, kowal szybko się przemieszczał w moją stronę. Gałązki drzew pękały pod jego stopami. Liście szeleściły spokojnie, drzewa rzucały przyjemne cienie. Kocham leas ze względu na jego prostotę, ale także piękno jakie potrafi skrywać. Szum liści jest niczym melodia, skrzydła ptaków które latają, pisklęta w gniazdach, które wołają swoich rodziców. Dookoła tylko dźwięki życia, czystej natury. I właśnie w tej chwili mamy kowala. -Proszę cie nie uciekaj ode mnie i porozmawiaj ze mną. -Pyskacz podszedł do mnie i przysiadł na małym kamieniu na przeciwko mnie. -Wiesz że nie znoszę jak ktoś mówi słowa jak straszny, przeklęty, dziecko wiedźmy, albo obłąkanej. -Wiem i jest mi strasznie źle z tym, że musisz tego słuchać, a ja nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Jako twój opiekun powinienem cię bronić przed takimi rzeczami ale nie mogę Czkawka. Twój ojciec też nie jest z tego zadowolony. Ostatnio kłóci się tylko i wyłącznie o to z Miltę. -To i tak nic nie da. -Wiesz że zawszę będę przy tobie, a twój ojciec na pewno znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie. -Wątpię -Nie możesz tracić wiary Czkawka, dopóki jest w co wierzyć nie powinieneś przestawać. Wiara jest wielka, jeśli nie wierzysz, że wygrasz bitwę to jak tu mówić o wygranej wojnie? -Jest w tym sens. -Widzisz młody, nie możesz się poddać wyjdź na przeciw tej żmiji. Ja nie będę cię karać jeżeli zrobisz coś tej jędzy. -Pyskacz uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco i szturchnął mnie w ramię. -Zobaczę co da się zrobić. -Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. -I o to chodzi Czkawka. -Przykucnął przy mnie, złapał za obydwa ramiona i przytulił. -Pamiętaj Czkawka nie trać wiary to ona jest ważnym elementem w człowieku. -Dziękuję Pyskacz, że poszedłeś za mną. -Odwzajemniłem jego uścisk dopóki pyskacz nie podniósł się i nie podrzucił mnie na swoje ramiona. -Jesteś dla mnie jak własny syn. Nie musisz mi dziękować, a teraz chodźmy do portu, może jeszcze nie wypłynęli. -W drogę. -Wyrzuciłem w góre ręce z uśmiechem na ustach. -Już się robi! -Pyskacz z okrzykiem zaczął biec. A ja na jego ramionach trzymałem się go z uśmiechem na ustach i krzyczałem razem z nim. *Port -Za 15 minut wypływamy! Już prawie wszystko mamy. -Do Stoicka podbiegł młody wiking na oko miał dziewiętnaście lat i najprawdopodobniej była to jego pierwsza wyprawa po smocze leże. -Wszystko ma być dokładnie sprawdzone. -Tak jest wodzu. Chłopak odbiegł w stronę Wiadra, który miał długą listę w ręce był on odpowiedzialny za sprawdzenie wszystkiego przed wypłynięciem. -Możesz iść do domu nie musisz tu stać. -Nie obchodzi mnie to, poczekam. -Miltę uśmiechnęła się do niego, miała go złapać za rękę dopóki nie usłyszała radosnego okrzyku dziecka. Stoick od razu spojrzał w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnął się Pyskacz biegł do portu z Czkawką na ramieniu. Chłopiec śmiał się i uśmiechał jak nigdy dotąd. Jedyne co stoick mógł zobaczyć w tamtej chwili to syn jego ukochanej Valki. Od razu zaczął iść w ich stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Miał mało czasu, a nawet jeśli go miał to nie poświęcał go Czkawce tylko Miltę i Skarfowi. Nie miał wyjścia gdyby Miltę miała zastrzeżenia i wysłała wiadomość do ojca było by to nieprzyjemne dla Berk. Tyle, że teraz nie miał zamiaru się nią przejmować. Chciał być obojętny temu, gdyby tak było widział by częściej uśmiech na twarzy Czkawki, który tak przypominał mu Valkę. -Tato! -Zawołał Czkawka, machając przy tym. Stoick odmachał i dalej szedł w ich stronę. Pyskacz w rekordowym tempie znalazł się koło niego i miał postawić Czkawkę na ziemi kiedy to Stoick złapał chłopca w ręce i trzymał mocno. -Gdzie byliście? -Wódz spojrzał na Pyskacza potem na Czkawkę, który trzymał się radośnie ojca. -W lesie, młodemu zachciało grać się w chowanego. -Pyskacz odetchnął, ta krótka rozgrzewka musiała go zmęczyć. -W cale nie! Rozmawialiśmy o wierze w wygraną bitwę i o tym jak ważna jest! -Powiedział czkawka z założonymi rękami. Jego mina zmieniła się w naburmuszoną. -No już przestań robić tą minę nie jestem ci nic winien. I tak można to zaliczyć jako chowanego, wiesz jak ciężko cię znaleźć pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi liśćmi? -No już chłopaki nie kłóćcie się. -Chociaż Stoick z chęcią posłuchałby na temat tego co mówił Pyskacz Czkawce. -Za ile wypływasz tato? -Czkawka zwrócił się w stronę ojca, w jego oczach była dziecięca ciekawość. -Chyba zostało z 10 minut, do tego czasu chcesz przejść się ze mną koło statków? Może sprawdzimy czy wszystko jest? -Stoick musiał to zrobić, ale też nie chciał żeby ostatnie minuty przepadły. -Tak! Stoick odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku, gdzie stała Miltę. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na Czkawkę jego oczy zmiękły, jego syn kiedy tylko zobaczył kobietę zmienił uśmiech na uroczy grymas. Nie lubił Miltę i z wzajemnością, kobieta patrzyła na dziecko jak na zarazę. Kiedy Stoick przeszedł koło niej nawet nie patrząc na nią czy też Skarfa wyraz twarzy Czkawki zmienił się od razu, znowu na jego słodkiej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Podszedł do wiadra i zabrał mu listę, którą wręczył czkawce. -Zrobię to wiadro idź sprawdź czy masz wszystkie swoje rzeczy. -Tak jest wodzu. Cześć Czkawka. -Wiadro uśmiechnął się do młodego i odszedł -Tak więc sprawdźmy czy wszystko mamy. -Beczki z wodą co najmniej po 4 na górze. -Jest. -Czkawka odznaczył na liście po tym jak razem ze Stoikiem policzyli. -Pożywienie? -Jest zaznaczone, czyli sprawdzone już wcześniej. -Leki -Jest, tak samo jak wszystko inne na liście tato, najwyraźniej wiadro zrobił to już wcześniej. -Czkawka przeniósł oczy z listy na ojca. -I tak dziękuje, że sam sprawdziłeś. -Zawsze do usług tato. -Uśmiechnął się spoglądając w stronę statków i morza. -Chodźmy do Pyskacza. -Ile cię nie będzie? -Spojrzenie Czkawki od razu przeniosło się z powrotem na Stoicka -Nie wiem synu, ale obiecaj mi, że kiedy tylko usłyszysz, że wracam przybiegniesz do portu. -Stoick poprawił go sobie na ramieniu i spojrzał Czkawce w oczy. W tą głęboką zieleń w, której można było utonąć, jego oczy płonęły niczym żywy ogień. -Obiecuje. Stoick odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Psykacza, który rozmawiał z Grubym. Stoick wiedział bardzo dobrze, że jego syn jest źle traktowany przez większą cześć mieszkańców wioski, ale nie przez tą dwójkę wiadro i gruby to najlepsi przyjaciele przy tym obydwoje uwielbiają Czkawkę jak się okazuje młody Haddock nie raz już zakradł im się na łódź i umilił czas podczas łowienia ryb, a dwa razy nawet pomógł przy załapaniu ryb. -Jak nauka wodzowania? Skończona. -Pyskacz rzucił w stronę Stoicka miecz. -To nie była nauka po prostu poszliśmy bliżej statków i morza. -Bo uwierzę. Dobra oddawaj Czkawkę. -Pyskacz wyciągnął ręce w stronę chłopca, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał. -Chyba coś ci nie wyszło Gburze. -Czkawka, kto cię karmi? -Wiadro i Gruby bo łowią ryby. Cała czwórka popatrzyła na Czkawkę i wybuchła śmiechem. Gruby wycierał łzy z oczu. -Załatwił cię Pyskacz. -Stoick się tylko uśmiechnął. -Ale jest to prawda, tak? -Wiadro popatrzył na Grubego. -Oczywiście Wiadro nie zaprzątaj sobie tym wiadra. -Ale nie poważnie oddaj mi Czkawkę. Stoick lekko szturchnął syna, aby ten go puścił. Chłopiec po raz ostatni wtulił się w ojca i wyciągnął ręce do Pyskacza. Kiedy był już u kowala Stoick potargał włosy Czkawki. -Pamiętaj o naszej obietnicy, niedługo wrócę. -Uśmiechnął się do Syna obrócił i krzyknął, że wypływają. Czkawka się tylko uśmiechnął pod nosem. -Cześć Wiadro, Gruby. -Pomachał do nich. -Na razie Czkawka. Weszli na statek tak jak i reszta wikingów, śpieszyła się, aby wsiąść do łodzi na czas ponieważ odbijali od brzegu. Stoick będący na łodzi obrócił się i pomachał do Czkawki z uśmiechem na twarzy. Miltę patrzyła na wszystko wściekła, dziecko na jej rękach zaczęło się niewygodnie wiercić. -Uspokój się Skarf i ty mnie nie denerwuj. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę domu wodza. -Jeszcze zobaczymy bachorze. Rozdział 2 *Czkawka Ojciec wypłynął razem z resztą dwa dni temu jak na razie nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Jeżeli wliczać w to typowe obraźliwe komentarze ze strony Miltę. Jak na razie rozmowa z Pyskaczem mi pomogła, miał racje. Tyle, że nie jestem pewny jak długo potrwa spokój, na pewno nie mogę liczyć na niego długo. Bo jak to sobie mówię, Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli. Mój spokój tak jak przewidziałem nie trwał długo. Siedziałem na zapleczu kuźni jak to zwykle, rysowałem to jedno z zajęć, które sprawia, że jestem z siebie zadowolony. -Łamaga! Te wyłaź rybi szkielecie! -Wiedziałem kto to. Przyszedł Sączysmark z resztą grupy, która wyśmiewała się ze mnie, nękała. Zastanawiam się tylko co im zrobiłem. Odłożyłem na stół ołówek i szkicownik. Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, ale jeżeli nie wyjdę będą dalej tak nawoływać. Kiedy tylko wyszedłem na zewnątrz wywróciłem się, a raczej ktoś podstawił mi nogę. Mieczyk Thorston brat bliźniak Szpadki, to on wraz z Sączysmarkiem najbardziej się na mnie wyżywają. -Nawet chodzić nie umiesz! Biedny Czkawuś o własne nogi się potyka. -Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w grupce był tylko Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Nie było z nimi Śledzika oraz Astrid, ta dwójka nic nigdy mi nie zrobiła, stali tylko z boku i przyglądali się. -No co jest? Nic nawet nie powiesz, a może mówić też nie potrafisz. -O co ci chodzi tym razem Sączysmark. Nawet na oczy mnie dzisiaj nie widziałeś. -A co to ma do rzeczy! -Krzyknął, ewidentnie się wkurzył jak zwykle o nic. -Wiele. -Ty siostra nie uważasz że samo jego istnienie jest denerwujące? -Masz racje brat. Samo patrzenie na ciebie jest denerwujące. -Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem! -Wstałem na równe nogi i z ogniem w oczach popatrzyłem na tę trójkę. -Nie zginąłeś razem ze swoją opętaną mamuśką. -Uśmiechnął się szyderczo do mnie Sączysmark i pomyśleć, że jesteśmy kuzynami. -Nic nie wiesz o mojej matce! -Wystarczy to co opowiedział mi o niej ojciec. Twoja mamuśka zamiast pomagać w atakach, albo siedzieć tak jak reszta kobiet w wielkiej sali z dziećmi latała i powstrzymywała wikingów przed zabijaniem smoków. Latała od jednego do drugiego jak opętana i gadała do nich. Mówiła innym, że smoki są inteligentne i mają uczucia. Sam stek bzdur, tylko świruska mogła mówić takie rzeczy. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i ty zaczniesz. Jesteś synem kobiety, która brała stronę smoków, jesteś synem opętanej, wiedźmy. Podszedł do mnie i popchnął, bliźniaki zaczęły mnie kopać po brzuchu i w żebra. -Co wy wyprawiacie! Odejdźcie od niego! -Słyszałem krzyki kobiety nie widziałem kto to, zakrywałem dłońmi głowę, miałem zamknięte oczy. Chciało mi się płakać, płakać nad moją mamą. Jakby świadomość, że nie mam matki mi nie wystarczała. Dlaczego to na mnie musi się odbijać. Czy to, że jestem jej synem jest wystarczającym powodem, aby nienawidzić mnie za to jak postępowała. Za to jakie miała przekonania i to w co wierzyła. -Odejdźcie od niego inaczej policzę się z wami. Nie chce was widzieć koło niego! Słyszałem tylko jak odbiegają. Leżałem jak zbity pies na brudnej ziemi, słaby nic nie warty, bezużyteczny. -Wstań Czkawka. -Już wiem kto to. Mama Astrid, kobieta była przyjaciółką matki, razem się trzymały jako dzieci dopóki nie wypłynęła z rodzicami na jakąś wyprawę. -Czkawka proszę cię, musisz się podnieść. -Kucnęła nade mną złapała delikatnie za ramiona i pociągnęła do pozycji siedzącej. -Nie chce nic słyszeć, wolałbym być głuchy. -Wyszeptałem w gardle miałem wielką gule. Z oczu popłynął strumień łez, to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja. To dla mnie za wiele, wolałem być bity, ale nienawidzę słuchać tego co mówią. -Twoja mama nie chciałaby tego dla ciebie. -Nawet jej teraz tutaj nie ma! A ja ze względu na nią jestem niczym obcy w wiosce, jak jakiś wyrzutek! -Musisz się uspokoić, nerwy nic nie dadzą. -Nie rozumie Pani. -Może i nie, ale znałam twoją matkę i wiem jaka była, a to mi wystarcza niech mówią co chcą była dobrą kobietą, najmilszą jaką kiedy kol wiek znałam, miała wielkie serce. -Dlatego twierdziła, że smoki są dobre?! Przez nie, nie ma jej teraz tutaj! -Nie znałam jej powodów, ani dokładnych przekonań, ale szanowałam jej wybory. Była inna niż reszta kobiet w wiosce, tym się wyróżniała. Za to też kochał ją twój ojciec nie była jak reszta, a to było jej zaletą. I teraz w tobie też to widzą, boją się bo nie jesteś taki jak reszta. Byłem cicho nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć mamie Astrid, czy bycie innym naprawdę jest, aż takie złe to jak mnie traktują utwierdza mnie w tym przekonaniu. -Dziękuję, za pomoc Pani Hofferson. -Odepchnąłem jej ręce i powoli podniosłem się, musiałem wstać. -Nie musisz mi dziękować jesteś niczym drugie dziecko dla mnie. Czuję się trochę jak twoja ciotka. Skinąłem jej tylko głową i poobijany, brudny z głową pełną w myślach ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Miejmy nadzieje, że dzięki matce naturze wyczyszczę głowę z negatywnych emocji. W trakcie chodu czułem na sobie wzrok innych, te nieprzyjemne pary oczu obserwowały mój najmniejszy ruch. Jakbym miał zaraz coś zrobić. -Czkawka! -Krzyk Astrid, dziewczyna nie była wrogo do mnie nastawiona, można powiedzieć, że była neutralna. -Hej Astrid. -Gdzie idziesz? Widziałam cię z moją mamą, przegoniła Sączysmarka i bliźniaki? -Tak. -Powinieneś iść poszukać Pyskacza, jesteś brudny. Boli cię coś? -Astrid... zostaw mnie samego. Blondynka wybiegła mi na przeciw. -Poważnie jesteś ranny, musimy znaleźć Pyskacza. -Nie chce twojej litości! -Krzyknąłem na nią, wiem że nie powinienem, ale w tej chwili jestem emocjonalnie roztrzęsiony. Zatrzymała się. Przeszedłem koło niej jakby była cieniem, myślałem że dała mi spokój. Jednak się przeliczyłem, poczułem ból w ramieniu, uderzyła mnie. -Nie obchodzi mnie czy chcesz być sam! W tej chwili idziemy do Gothi. -Złapała mnie mocno za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę uzdrowicielki. Wlekłem się za nią ze spuszczoną głową, włosy przykrywały mi oczy nie chciałem widzieć wzroku innych na mnie, byłem już wystarczająco zawstydzony. Wtedy kiedy nikogo nie chciałem przyszła mi z pomocą, gdyby tylko nie była taka uparta. *Miltę Przebywałam w chacie, zajmowanie się dzieckiem było dla mnie męczące, nie miałam innego wyjścia. Kiedy byłam na swojej wyspie nie musiałam za wiele robić teraz po zawiązaniu małżeństwa z Stoickiem zostałam rzucona na głęboką wodę. Muszę przynajmniej udawać, że coś robię, aby nie dać mu pretekstu na odesłanie mnie do ojca. Głupie Berk, nienawidzę tej wyspy. Gdyby nie ten głupi bachor Valki wszystko było by bardzo dobrze jestem pewna, że przyzwyczaiłabym się do życia tutaj. Samo patrzenie jak to dziecko szlaja się po wiosce, albo idzie w stronę lasu jest denerwujące. Nie wiem co tak ciągnie mojego męża do tego dzieciaka, Skarf o wiele bardziej przypomina wikinga będzie kiedyś wojownikiem i wodzem. Muszę się tylko jakoś pozbyć tego rybiego dzieciaka. Już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałam się nad tym jak pozbyć się go, raz a dobrze. Ośmieszanie przed całą wioską jest dobre ponieważ Czkawka jest męczony psychicznie, nie zrobiłam mu żadnej krzywdę fizycznej, ale najwyraźniej będę musiała się w końcu do tego posunąć. Tylko dość dyskretnie, jeżeli go odpowiednio zastraszę kowal powinien się o tym nie dowiedzieć. -Już niedługo synu. -Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na Skarfa. Muszę przyznać, że ludzie na Berk są głupi. Skarf nie przypomina bardzo Stoicka, wystarczy że budową wygląda jak prawdziwe dziecko wikinga. Możliwe, że Stoick wie, albo przynajmniej ma wątpliwości jednak nie powinno to za bardzo skomplikować sprawy. -Będziesz jedynym kandydatem na wodza tej wyspy. A kiedy to się stanie tak jak to wpajał mi dziadek przyjdzie pora na inne plemiona. Ten kto jest silniejszy rządzi innymi. Skarf popatrzył się na mnie swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami, cieszę się że przynajmniej je po minie odziedziczył. -Za niedługo pora pozbyć się przyrodniego brata. *Czkawka Zaraz po tym jak udało mi się wymknąć Astrid pobiegłem do lasu. Krucze urwisko, znajdowało się zaraz za wioską, ale było dość daleko od niej oddalone. To moje ulubione miejsce ze względu na ciszę i spokój jaki mogę znaleźć tutaj. Uwielbiam siedzieć na kamieniu i nic nie robić patrzenie się w martwy punkt przede mną i pogrążanie się w myślach jest przyjemne dla zabicia czasu. Nie raz siedzę tak godziny i wracam do wioski kiedy zacznie się ściemniać. Teraz miało być tak samo, jednak kiedy byłem w połowie drogi usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Nie były za głośne, gdyby szedł za mną mężczyzna na pewno były by głośniejsze. Może to znowu Sączysmark? -Halo! Kto tam jest? -Byłem przestraszony, to pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś szedł za mną do lasu. -Pokaż się! Nagle koło mnie poruszył się krzak, jakby coś przebiegło koło mnie. Obracałem się na wszystkie strony, starałem się nasłuchiwać jakiś kroków, ale zrobiło się cicho. Miałem ochotę zacząć modlić się do Bogów, chociaż raz chciałem, aby pomogli mi. -Halo? Znowu to samo, tym razem po lewej z drzewa zaczęły spadać liście. Zerwał się siny wiatr, przewróciłem się. Zacząłem posuwać się do tyłu rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. W oczach zaczęły zbierać mi się łzy, byłem strasznie przestraszony, zdezorientowany. A może był to jakiś myśliwy? Ktoś przybył na wyspę i teraz kiedy weszłem mu w drogę chce się mnie pozbyć. -Proszę, proszę zostaw mnie. -Lekko się odezwałem, głos mi drżał. Znowu szelest krzaków ze wszystkich stron. Siedziałem na brudnej ziemi, skulony przestraszony, z myślą że jak zwykle zrobiłem coś źle i teraz zginę przez to. Naglę wszystko ustało, wiatr zniknął po kolejnych pięciu minutach nic się nie stało, zero szelestu nic, żadnego ruchu. Powoli zacząłem się podnosić, kiedy nagle coś czarnego wyskoczyło z krzaków i rzuciło się na mnie. Lekko krzyknąłem, przymknąłem oczy, łzy popłynęły. Nie chciałem patrzeć na to co jest przede mną, wiedziałem tylko że na pewno jest to smok. -Proszę jeżeli masz mnie zabić, zrób to teraz. -Ledwo udało mi się powiedzieć te słowa. Pomimo kompletnego przerażenia obróciłem się i lekko uchyliłem powieki, spojrzałem na smoka przede mną. Który nie był tak duży jak mi się wydawało, ale wystarczająco duży aby mnie powalić. Czarny z... zielonymi oczami, które zaraz z cienkich szparek zmieniły się w okrągłe wielkie kule. Przyglądał mi się lekko, co dziwniejsze nie przygniatał mnie strasznie. Przekręcił głowę i lekko otworzył pysk. Czy smoki nie mają zębów jak u rekinów? Albo wilków? Ten smok nie miał zębów! -Ty... ? Ryknął głośno na mnie opluwając tym samym. Po czym zmył się, zniknął nurkując w krzakach. A ja tak jak siedziałem tak nagle poczułem, że robi mi się słabiej, przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno. *Pyskacz Gdzie jest ten dzieciak. Jak można na tak długo chodzić do lasu. -Stoick powinien mi płacić. -Burknąłem pod nosem. Że też wielki kowal Berka robi za niańkę, no dobra, aż tak bardzo mi to nie przeszkadza, ale wolne przydało by się raz na jakiś czas, opieka nad dzieckiem może być męcząca. Zwłaszcza dzieckiem, które ma prawie cztery lata i jest pełne energi. -Cieszę się że nie jestem kobietą, chyba bym ześwirował. Lekko podskakując i podgwizdując szedłem w stronę lasu. Byłem już na skraju wejścia. -Pyskacz! -Hoffersonowa bo jakże by inaczej , matka małej Astrid, która czasami dotrzymuje Czkawce towarzystwa. -Witam Ingrid. Czy dobrze ci mija dzień? -Świetnie, ale Czkawce nie. Zgadnij co dzisiaj powstrzymałam. -Stanęła przede mną z założonymi rękami. -Sączysmark, bliźniaki? -Brawo. -Popatrzyła na mnie zirytowana. Westchnąłem tylko ciężko, jak zwykle młody ma problemy, kiedy mnie nie ma blisko. -Byłem zajęty Ingrid, dobrze wież, że nie zostawiam go od tak kiedy mam ochotę, ale kiedy nie muszę. -Mogłeś go przyprowadzić do mnie, chłopaka pomęczyli psychicznie, a później pobili. Gdybym nie przyszła w porę mogło by być gorzej. Jest coraz gorzej! -Krzyknęła, ciężko dysząc, była wściekła. -Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem Ingrid. Nie tylko jestem za niego odpowiedzialny, ale też muszę naprawiać bronie po ostatnim nalocie. -Co jest śmieszne bo nie jesteś jego ojcem, może nasz szanowny wódz w końcu się zainteresuje? Nie obchodzi mnie przeklęta Miltę, dla mnie ta żmija nie robi nic dobrego. To małżeństwo nic nie daje wiosce. -Powiedz to jemu nie mi, myślisz że tego nie wiem! Znowu zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Trwało to jeszcze z dobre piętnaście minut. Podczas kiedy my kłóciliśmy się o Czkawkę. W oddali zaczęły gromadzić się ciemne chmury. Nad Berk naciągała potężna burza. -Myślisz że specjalnie zostawiłem młodego! Czuję się jak jego ojciec. -Naprawdę? Przynajmniej jeden z was ma poczucie odpowiedzialności. -Otóż mam dlatego właśnie idę go szukać, bo najwyraźniej po tym wszystkim poszedł odetchnąć do lasu. -Nie rozumiem jak możesz pozwalać mu chodzić do lasu! -Mam go zamknąć w kuźni. Żeby już kompletnie myślał, że jest niepotrzebny, że jest tylko przeszkodą na wolności! -Tego nie powiedziałam. -Ale dla mnie to tak zabrzmiało! Zaczęło padać, na niebie widać było linię piorunów, dźwięk niósł się, aż można było ogłuchnąć. -Dzięki, że zmarnowałaś mój czas Ingrid! Kobieta nic się nie odezwała odwróciła się i pobiegła szukać własnego dziecka. -Jakbym nie wiedział co się dzieje z Czkawką. -Pyskacz chodź do wielkiej sali ludzie cie potrzebują! -Krzyczał do mnie Ulfr wiking w swoich późnych latach dwudziestych, pomagał mi czasem w kuźni. -Nigdzie nie idę muszę szukać Czkawki. -Ludzie w sali są ważniejsi, pewnie Czkawka już tam jest! -Nie wydaje mi się! -Wiking podbiegł do niego i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę wielkiej sali. -Nie ma wodza, a to ty go zastępujesz kiedy jest nie obecny. Czkawka na pewno wrócił. -Znam chłopca lepiej, puść mnie Ulfr. -Nie, idziesz ze mną. Ludzie są spanikowani od dziesięciu lat nie widziano takiej burzy. Wyrywałem się na wszystkie strony jednak szybko się zmęczyłem mając braki w częściach ciała nie było zbyt pomocne. Zostałem zaciągnięty do wielkiej sali z nadzieją, że znajdę tam młodego Haddocka jednak Bogowie nie byli dla mnie łaskawi. Uspokajałem innych kiedy sam miałem świadomość, że mały chłopiec jest w lesie podczas największej burzy na Berk od ponad dziesięciu lat. Kiedy Stoick wróci i się o tym dowie urwie mi głowę. *Czkawka Ciemno, zimno, mokro. Słychać deszcz, jest burza? Nie jestem pewny gdzie jestem. Jaskinia? Ale jak ja się tutaj znalazłem. Przecież... chwila przecież ja zemdlałem. Widziałem czarnego młodego smoka, który mnie... nie zabił. Nie wiem gdzie jestem, co się dzieje? Dlaczego... Znowu to wszystko przytrafia się mi... Leżę na plecach jest mi zimno, w oczach mam łzy, które nie chcą przestać płynąć, oczy mnie pieką. Jestem pewien, że są czerwone. Chce do Pyskacza. Chcę do taty. Chcę się przytulić do mamy... -Dlaczego. -Mam wrażenie jakby ktoś mnie oglądał, w głowię słyszę szepty. Przetarłem oczy wierzchem dłoni, szloch uciekł mi z ust. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest to że dostałem czkawki. -Mamo... -Zacząłem coraz głośniej łkać. -Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś. Obróciłem głowę na bok zrezygnowany, zwinięty w kulkę starałem się jakoś ogrzać pocierając rękami ramiona. Pogrążyłem się w ciemności, która mnie otaczała, było tylko słychać mój żałosny szloch, czkawkę oraz dźwięki burzy. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że obserwują mnie zielone oczy. Smok patrzył na scenę przed nim z żalem wypisanym w oczach. Otóż on też był sam. Rozdział 3 *Pyskacz Jak się okazuje burza trwałą prawie trzy dni. Przebywałem z mieszkańcami w ciepłej sali pełnej jedzenia i picia. Miałem okropne wyrzuty jak mogłem zostawić ledwo czteroletnie dziecko na pastwę losu w lesie. Czuję się okropnie, Bogowie będą się na mnie mścić za to w przyszłości. Powinienem się wyrwać Ulfowi i szukać młodego dopóki nie padnę ze zmęczenia. Inni nawet nie zauważyli, Ingrid bacznie mnie obserwuje, jestem pewny, że też o tym myśli, gdyby nie nasza wcześniejsza kłótnia na skraju lasu, młody pewnie byłby teraz tutaj. Kiedy burza trochę się uspokoiła reszta rodzin, które były w swoich domach dołączyły do reszty mieszkańców. A wraz z nimi żona wodza Miltę wraz z Skarfem. Byłem pewien, że jej przybycie nie skończy się dobrze. -Witaj Pyskacz, gdzie zgubiłeś swojego wychowanka. -Podeszła do mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Już wiedziałem co się zapowiada, planuje odstawić przed wszystkimi zgromadzonymi przedstawienie. Byłem cicho nic nie mogłem powiedzieć, jeszcze oskarżenia z jej strony. -Czyżbyś nie upilnował chłopca. -Zakołysała ciałem, aby uspokoić wiercące się w jej ramionach dziecko. -Bądź cicho Miltę. Nie chcę tego słuchać. -Obróciłem się z zamiarem odejścia od niej. -Zgubiłeś go! Na jej krzyk każdy zareagował gwałtownie, pomiędzy ludźmi zaczęły się szepty. -Miałem go szukać przed burzą, do puki Ulfr nie przyprowadził mnie tutaj siłą. -Ale czy nie powinieneś go szukać pomimo to. Kiedy Stoick się dowie nie będzie zadowolony. Jak można ci teraz zaufać. Ludzie szeptali, kobiety patrzyły się na mnie przyciskając swoje dzieci bliżej do siebie. Pośród maluchów byłem lubiany ze względu na historie, które opowiadałem. -Nie musisz mi tego przypominać. -Jesteś okropny Pyskacz. Popatrzyłem na żonę przyjaciela nienawistnym wzrokiem, przeklęta żmija. -Ludzie jak mamy ufać takiemu człowiekowi, nie potrafił pilnować jednego chłopca. Dlaczego ma opiekować się resztą wioski! -Tak! -Czy ona próbuje doprowadzić do jakiejś rebeli? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to wszystko było zaplanowane. -Zajmę się wami jako żona wodza nie mogę pozwolić, aby taki człowiek był odpowiedzialny za innych. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować. Ingrid zaczęła wstawać, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Ruszyłem w jej stronę w samą porę, aby z powrotem posadzić ją w miejscu w którym siedziała. -Zostaw. Zobaczymy jak długo da radę utrzymać wszystko pod kontrolą. Gdyby coś się działo zadbaj o wioskę wiem, że dasz radę. Zacząłem obracać się od niej. -Idziesz go szukać? -Jestem jego opiekunem, poza tym ta burza mnie nie powstrzyma. Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Pora na wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Chłopca nie było trzy dni, a jedynym miejscem w jakim może być to krucze urwisko. Jest tam sporo jaskiń możliwe, że Czkawka chowa się w jednej z nich. *Czkawka *Pierwszy dzień w jaskini Leżałem na ziemi byłem cały połamany zasnąłem zawinięty w kulkę. Dalej było słychać burzę. Zmusiłem się do wstania na równe nogi. Nie mogę leżeć inaczej umrę z zimna, do tego mam na sobie wilgotne ubrania. Sam nie mogłem się tutaj dostać. Ktoś musiał mnie tutaj przynieść. Pytanie kto? Starałem się znaleźć wyjście, wyciągnąłem ręce przed siebie szukając ściany jaskini. Słabo mi to wychodziło co jakiś czas potykałem się o swoje nogi, albo wpadałem na jakieś kamienie. Miałem jednak wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Jakbym miał na sobie parę oczu, która dokładnie śledzi każdy mój ruch. To było przerażające, zwłaszcza w tej czarnej pustce. Słyszałem oddech za sobą. Ktoś oddychał mi na plecach, ale kiedy tylko się obracałem zaraz czułem go z drugiej strony. Czy to możliwę, że faktycznie jest coś ze mną nie tak. I teraz mam przywidzenia, może jestem szalony. Stałem w miejscu przez pięć minut, kiedy usłyszałem kamień, jakby ktoś go kopnął, czy może rzucił. -Halo? -Głos mi zadrżał Znowu to samo, to tak jakbym miał iść w tamtą stronę, nie wiele myśląc i nie mając innego wyboru ruszyłem za dźwiękiem kamieni. -Czy... jest tu ktoś? Poczułem nagle jakby ktoś koło mnie przebiegł. Dalej podążałem za dźwiękami rzucanych kamieni, jeszcze z dobre dziesięć minut dopóki nie zobaczyłem małego jasnego światełka. Wyjście z tej otchłani ciemności. Kiedy tylko udało mi się wydostać na zewnątrz poczułem się lepiej pomimo tego, że dalej szalała burza. Myślę, że jest to o wiele lepsze od przebywania w ciemnej jaskini, a zwłaszcza, że ktoś był tam razem zemną pytanie, czy był to człowiek, czy może jakieś stworzenie. Nie wiem co to było i szczerze powiedziawszy nie chcę wiedzieć. *Drugi dzień Mój drugi dzień w lesie nie różnił się zbytnio od poprzedniego nie wliczając w to, że musiałem wyjść pomimo deszczu musiałem znaleźć cos do jedzenia. Nie mogłem już słuchać dźwięków jakie wydawał mój brzuch oraz uczucia głodu. Chodziłem po lesie w deszczu było mi ciężko, miałem słabą widoczność. Postanowiłem nie odchodzić za daleko. Jedyne co mogłem znaleźć do jedzenia to trochę jeżyn. Nie było to wiele, ale zawsze coś. Wody miałem, aż za dużo. Na ciepły ogień nie miałem co liczyć, chyba tylko pomarzyć mogłem. Pyskacz nauczył mnie rozpalać ogień rzadko, ale jednak chodziliśmy razem do lasu biwakować. Od niego nauczyłem się rozpoznawać co mogę zebrać z krzaków, a czego nie. Nie sądziłem nawet, że kowal zna się na grzybach. Na Berk nie było ich mało, ale jednak, aby znaleźć ładne grzyby trzeba było się trochę naszukać. Teraz moim jedynym życzeniem był koniec tej przeklętej burzy. *Trzeci dzień Moje oczy są czerwone, pieką nie miłosiernie, mało w nocy spałem, siedziałem skulony przy wejściu do niewielkiej jaskini. Nie była to ta sama w, której na początku się obudziłem. Bałem się nawet spojrzeć w tamtą stronę ponieważ dalej miałem wrażenie, że cos mnie obserwuje. Dlatego, też nie dałem rady zasnąć, wmawiałem sobie, że muszę być czujny, nie wolno ci spać Czkawka. Głowa co jakiś czas sama z siebie opadała. Nie spałem od wczoraj, nie mam jak określić pory dnia. Jedyne co mogę to bezczynnie siedzieć. Starając się nie zasnąć myślałem nad sensem życia. To co w tej chwili przeżywam jest na pewno spowodowane przez Bogów, może faktycznie taki mój los? Jestem po prostu przeklęty. -Przeklęty... Czuje na sobie wzrok. Oddech. Patrzę w stronę jaskini w, której na początek się obudziłem. Naprawdę tam był, smok, czarny jak najczarniejsza noc, smok. Ten sam bez zębów. Patrzył się na mnie z odległości około 70 stóp. Przekręcił głowę na prawą stronę, przyglądając się uważnie. Chyba nie miał zamiaru zjeść mnie na obiad, kolacje. W każdym razie nie nadawałem się na posiłek, no chyba, że gustuje w kościach. -Hej... -Krzyknąłem nie za głośno, ale jednak tak, aby było mnie wyraźnie słychać przez szum deszczu. Obrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Czyli słyszał, czy może nawet zrozumiał. -Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? Czy, aż tak nie apetycznie wyglądam? -Głupie pytanie, teraz faktycznie można powiedzieć, że jestem szalony. Zadaje pytania smoku. Smok poruszył się, ruszył w moją stronę, stawiał ostrożne kroki. Niczym kot? Kiedy był już jakieś 20 stóp ode mnie zatrzymał się. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego nic innego nie przyszło mi na myśl, może i głupi pomysł, ale lepsze niż nic. Popatrzył na mnie, jak na głupka. Tak zdecydowanie patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę. Tylko dlaczego tak na prawdę mam wrażenie, że jego oczy mówią jakie ma emocje. Wielkie zielone ślepia patrzą na mnie z ciekawością, ale też litością? Nie wiem nawet jak to określić. -Czy ty, też jesteś tu sam? To ty mi pomogłeś? Smok skinął mi głową. Naprawdę potwierdził moje pytania! Odpowiedział mi! Czy to możliwe, że mama miała racje? Smok w jednej chwili skoczył i usiadł przede mną. Autentycznie siadł jak człowiek. -Więc... jesteś? -Obrócił głowę, jego uszy? O ile faktycznie to one, poruszyły się lekko. -No tak, raczej nie masz imienia co? Więc może zacznę na ciebie jakoś wołać. -Dlaczego ja w ogóle gadam do smoka? Pokiwał szybko głową. Czyli jednak smoki to inteligentne stworzenia. Od naszego gatunku różnią się tylko parą skrzydeł i ogonami. No może jeszcze łuskami, wielkością, różnobarwnym umaszczeniem, sam nie wiem po co w tej chwili analizuję, ale wydaje mi się to dość rozsądne zwłaszcza, że moja matka wierzyła w te stworzenia. -Szczerbatek! Od dzisiaj jesteś Szczerbatek, ponieważ nie masz zębów. Smok otworzył paszczę i nagle z jego dziąseł wyrosły zęby. Zaczął je chować i pokazywać jakby się chwalił. -Dobra czyli jednak masz. -Szepnąłem do siebie. Podszedł i zaczął mnie wąchać. -Nie, nie czekaj, proszę. -Nie posłuchał kontynuował to co robił, tyle że po obwąchaniu mnie wtulił swój pysk we mnie. Zaczął obcierać się o moje futro, czy on zostawiał na mnie swój zapach? Chyba mogę to tak odebrać. Zakręcił się w okół, mnie zwinął pod swoje skrzydła, przycisnął do siebie. Poczułem ciepło promieniujące od niego, ogrzewał mnie. Zatroszczył się o mnie? Myślę, że mogę to tak nazwać. -Dziękuje... przyjacielu. -Zamruczał, jakby mówił nie ma sprawy. Usnąłem, wtulony w czarnego smoka, mojego pierwszego przyjaciela, przyjaciela, który dał mi więcej ciepła niż ludzie z mojej wioski. Zastanawiam się czy faktycznie to wszystko nie było z góry zaplanowane przez Bogów, może jednak los się do mnie uśmiecha. *Pyskacz -Czkawka! Czkawka! Chłopcze! -Błagam Bogowie miejcie go w opiece, jeżeli coś mu się stanie... Byłem już w zatoczce, Krucze urwisko było dość daleko za wioską. Byłem zmęczony szybkim chodem jakim tutaj przybyłem. Jednak w tej chwili ważniejsze było dziecko niż moje zdrowie. -Czkawka! Błagam cię odezwij się! -Krzyki nic nie dawały, czy się pomyliłem i nie było go tutaj? -Pyskacz! -Krzyk, ale jednak krzyk chłopca dobiegł do moich uszu. Z pomiędzy zarośli w moją stronę biegł chłopiec, mokry, brudny z czerwonymi oczami. Na jego twarzy widać było zmęczenie. -Bogowie Czkawka! -Szybko ruszyłem do niego, złapałem go w ostatniej chwili tuż przed upadkiem. -Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że cię znalazłem, nie wież jak się martwiłem. -Pyskacz. -Płacz, Czkawka strasznie płakał i ściskał mnie do siebie. Będąc samemu w lesie przez ponad trzy dni. To był na pewno dla niego koszmar i to wszystko przeze mnie, gdybym tylko lepiej się nim zajmował. -To moja wina, nie dopilnowałem cię. Przepraszam chłopcze, do tego wcześniej cię gnębili. -Nic mi nie jest, to nie twoja wina, kto mógł przewidzieć, że będzie taka pogoda. -Jego głos się załamywał, co za odważne dziecko, pomimo wszystko chce wyglądać hardo. -Nie musisz już tego trzymać, płacz Czkawka, wykrzycz mi wszystkie swoje myśli, jesteśmy tylko my, a kiedy już skończysz pójdziemy do domu się przebrać, zjeść ciepły posiłek i położymy się spać pod ciepłe futra przed kominkiem. Młody od razu zwiększył nacisk uchwytu na mojej kamizelce, zaczął wrzeszczeć, do tego kopać nogami w ziemie. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to pocierać go pocieszająco po plecach. Miałem ogromne poczucie winy, które zostanie ze mną przez resztę mojego życia. W ramionach trzymałem dziecko, które na pewno w przyszłości będzie miało ciężko. Jeżeli linia zostanie przekroczona już nigdy nie będzie mógł się za nią cofnąć, a takie sytuacje tylko będą go do niej przybliżać. *Następnego dnia Wróciliśmy wczoraj do wioski przed zmrokiem, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało nie wiem co się działo przez te trzy dni z Czkawką, nie powiedział ani słowa od czasu wybuchu w zatoczce. Czyżby się złamał? Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. W sprawie wioski dowiedziałem się, że Ingrid przejęła opiekę nad ludźmi jakieś cztery godziny po moim odejściu. Miltę zamiast pomagać, wspierać ludzi robiła całkiem przeciwne rzeczy, do tego ponoć nie mogła poradzić sobie z uspokojeniem swojego syna. Co najdziwniejsze Ingrid powiedziała, że Ulfr wyszedł pół godziny za mną. Niepokoi mnie to z jednego bardzo ważnego powodu. Ulfr jest dość nie okrzesany, sprawia nie raz problemy, nie mam pewności gdzie się podział i co robi, jednak nie mogło to wróżyć nic dobrego. Nie pomagają mi też moje domysły, sytuacja jest zbyt śmierdząca i to tym razem nie ja. Możliwe, że Miltę ma jakieś plany, zbiera grupkę osób, które mają inne poglądy co do rządów Stoicka. Pleśniak stary zrzęda, który mieszka na drugim końcu Berk często z nią rozmawia, do tego jeszcze mamy dwóch radnych. Starzy nie lubią Stoicka ze względu na jego mało barbarzyńskie podejście do atakowania innych plemion na Archipelagu. Vegeirr oraz Abjorn, kiedyś wojownicy, teraz stare pryki zasiadające w radzie tylko ze względu na doświadczenie w walce. Doświadczenie wojenne, głos w radzie z którym trzeba się liczyć. Do tego doliczyć Pleśniaka, który jest w stanie podburzyć ludzi oraz Ulfr, w sile wieku mógłby być zagrożeniem ze strony fizycznej. Czy może jestem zbyt podejrzliwy? Jednak nie raz przekonałem się, że moja intuicja sprawdza się w takich przypadkach. Jest szansa, że i teraz mam racje. *Po jakimś czasie Nic się nie wydarzyło, co dziwniejsze Stoick nie wrócił do tej pory, lodzie się denerwują. Radni co dwa dni obradują w Wielkiej Sali na temat tego co mogło się stać i w razie ataku ze strony innych plemion opracowują plan obrony. Ataki smoków nasiliły się przez co nie miałem chwili wytchnienia, Czkawką opiekowała się Ingrid, która nie spuszczała z niego oka. Chłopak przesiadywał razem z nią i Astrid. Udało im się zaprzyjaźnić z czego się bardzo cieszę, dziewczyna na pewno ma wpływ na Czkawkę, ponieważ teraz częściej się uśmiecha, a także nie jest zaczepiany ze strony innych dzieci. Przekonywałem siebie, że wszytko się dobrze zaczyna, nowy początek. Jednak wtedy zaczął się raczej nieunikniony koniec. *Czkawka Ojca nie ma od przeszło dwóch tygodni, nie byłem, też w lesie od ostatniego czasu. Nie wiem co ze Szczerbatkiem, czy jeszcze jest na wyspie? Żyje? Czy jeszcze uda mi się go zobaczyć? Na początku wszystko było dobrze. Moje życie nabrało jaśniejszych barw, jednak znowu pojawiły się ciemne chmury. Nalot smoków, który zostanie mi na zawsze w pamięci. Ogień, krzyki bólu, rozpaczy, krew, popiół, dym, pot, płacz, oderwane kończyny, zimne ciała leżące pośród spalonych, złamanych broni. Dlaczego ze sobą walczą... Czy to co zrobił dla niego Szczerbatek było jakimś małym wyjątkiem i smoki tak naprawdę są takie jak mówią inni? Tyle krzywd, cierpienia, nienawiści, chęci mordu, zemsty. Wszystkie negatywnę emocje jakie może odczuwać człowiek względem kogoś innego. Wręcz unosiły się w powietrzu, oczy każdego stojącego wikinga na nogach były przeszytę czystą nienawiścią do smoków. A ja stałem po środku tego wielkiego chaosu z pustką w umyśle oraz duszy. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu, czułem jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce z klatki piersiowej, miażdżył płuca. Czy naprawdę nasz świat jest taki okrutny? Czy to, że żyjesz, oddychasz oznacza wieczną walkę z wrogiem, ze smokami, czy też samymi ludźmi? Czy nie możemy żyć w pokoju i nie zabijać się nawzajem? Widziałem go... Szczerbatek na skraju lasu, widziałem tylko małe zielone oczy, które jakby łzawiły. Spojrzałem na co się tak patrzy i zobaczyłem innego czarnego smoka, większego na skraju klifu. Zawiązanego w sieci, zanim został zepchnięty z klifu, oddał wystrzał do trójki wikingów zabijając ich, tym samym spadając w otchłań. Czy to była matka, czy może ojciec Szczerbatka? Nie zważając na otaczającą mnie rzeź ruszyłem biegiem do niego. Po drodze robiąc to co uważam za słuszne. Wiking miał właśnie zabić toporem złapanego w sieć Śmiertnika zębacza. Wybiegłem mu przed siekierę z krzykiem. -Nie!! Odejdź, zostaw go!! Wiking stanął w szoku. -Jesteś jak ona. -Wyszeptał, jego oczy uważnie patrzyły na mnie. -Opętany. Wiedziałem, że to nadejdzie. Wycofał się do tyłu, odbiegł szybko w stronę wierzy strzelniczych. Odwróciłem się do smoka, który patrzył na mnie okrągłymi oczami. Mogłem zrobić tylko jedno, przypieczętować to co zacząłem. Swoim małym nożem przeciąłem liny i uwolniłem smoka, który pochylił mi się jakby z wdzięcznością, po czym odleciał. Nalot się kończył, a ja stałem w miejscu gdzie uwolniłem smoka, spojrzałem w stronę Szczerbatka, który zaraz po usłyszeniu okrzyków zwycięstwa zniknął w zieleni. Zrobiłem to... Mamo mam nadzieje, że będziesz na mnie patrzeć z Walhalli Twój syn... jest taki jak ty. W okół mnie zaczęli się zbierać ludzie. Widziałem znajome twarze kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci. Moi oprawcy ludzie, którym dałem powód do większej nienawiści. Miltę uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, była zadowolona, Ingrid z szerokimi oczami. Pewnie myślami krążyła w okół mojej mamy oraz Pyskacz, który patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach. Przypieczętowałem swój los, wybrałem. -Zdrajca! -Opętany, smoki go opętały! -Precz z wioski! -Zabić go! -Spalić na stosie! W okół mnie był chaos, jeden starał się przekrzyczeć drugiego. Jakieś dziecko rzuciło we mnie kamieniem, prosto w lewe oko. Bolało, zachwiałem się na nogach, ale zaraz odzyskałem równowagę wyprostowując się. Popatrzyłem na każdego zgromadzonego. Nienawiść skierowana w moją stronę była przytłaczająca. Pyskacz miał wejść na środek i rozgonić zbiegowisko, ale inni mężczyźni go powstrzymali. -Niech radni zdecydują! -Krzyk Miltę rozniósł się pomiędzy ludźmi. -Skoro nie ma wodza to oni powinni zdecydować! Nie uważacie! -Pleśniak, jakim cudem on się tutaj znalazł? -Na Smoczą Arenę! Zostałem złapany za ramiona, Ulfr? Wyrywałem się, jednak nie krzyczałem. Kiedy dotarliśmy do celu wrzucili mnie do środka i zamknęli bramę. -Wypuść mnie! -Zostaniesz osądzony. -Zimno powiedział mi Ulfr. -A tatuś ci nie pomoże. Nie mając innego wyjścia udałem się na środek areny. Każdy wyczekująco patrzył na małą grupkę radnych, zawzięcie dyskutowali. Miałem świadomość, że mam małe szanse nie byłem wśród nich lubiany. Nie uważali mnie za odpowiedniego kandydata na wodza. Teraz kiedy nie ma wśród nich taty mają wolną rękę. Nikt mnie nie ocali. Obrócili się w końcu w moją stronę, decyzja zapadła. -Za zgodą wszystkich pięciu członków rady, Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III zostaje oficjalnie wygnany z wyspy Berk! Nastąpiły szczęścia, zadowolenia okrzyki ze strony ludzi. -Masz dzień na opuszczenie wyspy! -Ludzie trzeba świętować! Do Wielkiej Hali. Zaczęli się rozchodzić podśpiewując radosne pieśnie. A mi w tej chwili do głowy przychodziły tylko piosenki na cześć zmarłych. -Czkawka. -Pyskacz, kochany poczciwy Pyskacz. Zawsze jest w tedy kiedy go potrzebuje. -To chyba nasz ostatni dzień razem? -Tak mi przykro synu. -To nie twoja wina. Sam zdecydowałem, wiedziałem co robię wtedy na placu podczas ataku. -Dlaczego... -W oczach Pyskacza pojawiły się łzy, które groziły upadkiem. -Zrozumiałem, że jestem jak mama, uważam, że smoki to stworzenia podobne do nas, mające własne uczucia. -Oj Czkawka. -Pyskacz uklęknął przede mną ze spuszczoną głową. -Nie martw się, chce ten ostatni dzień spędzić szczęśliwie. -Uśmiechnąłem się, tym samym pozwalając moim słonym łzom płynąć mi po policzkach. -Chodźmy spędzić ten dzień jak najlepiej. -Pyskacz wstał, lekko się uśmiechając wyciągnął do mnie rękę. -Pyskacz. -Hymm? -Dziękuje. *Milte Naprawdę się udało i pomyśleć, że dzieciak sam wykonał większość roboty sam. Vegeirr oraz Abjorn spisali się świetnie przekonując resztę. Teraz nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie mojemu synowi. -Udało się Skarf. -Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko. Miałam taką ochotę tańczyć ze szczęścia. -Będziesz wodzem synu! -Tata? -Tak tak jak tatuś. -Miejmy nadzieje, że będziesz taki sam jak twój dziadek. Mój ojciec nie utrzymał się za długo przy władzy, wyspa Kieres. Moje rodzinne strony, klan łajdaków słynął z silnych przywódców, nasza potęga była widzialna z daleka. Nasze statki siały postrach na wodach, do puki za panowania mojego ojca nie pojawiła się nieznana choroba i nie odebrała życia ponad połowie naszych ludzi. W szczególności zabrakło mężczyzn, co było dziwne. Razem z większą populacją mężczyzn zginął mój ojciec Sigurd Gornt. Stoick dalej myśli, że listy jakie wysyła na Kieres wymienia z moim ojcem. Wodzę przejął dziadek, byłam jedynym dzieckiem dlatego nie mogłam zostać przywódcą, poza tym nie chciałam, ale teraz, aby przywrócić świetność klanie łajdaków posunę się do wszystkiego. Skarf będzie głównym punktem, kiedy tylko dorośnie i przejmie kontrolę nad Berk dziadek zdobędzie więcej sojuszników, stopniowo eliminując przywódców. Może to zająć lata i jest to ryzykowne, ale w tej chwili nie mam nic do stracenia. Ważne, aby Skarf przeżył, a teraz kiedy pozbyłam się pierworodnego syna Stoicka, mój syn jest jedynym kandydatem. -Mama? Spojrzałam na Skarfa z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Ach Skarf tak bardzo przypominasz Tatusia. Z pewnością go przypominasz. *Czkawka Spędziłem wspaniały dzień z Pyskaczem, bawiliśmy się w lesie w chowanego, berka. Zjedliśmy pyszny obiad, przy czym Pyskacz opowiadał mi o swoich wyprawach razem z tatą. Pyskacz spełnił moją prośbę i udał się ze mną na klif. Chciałem się pożegnać, powiedzieć jej do widzenia. -Hej mamo, przyszedłem się pożegnać. Jak na razie nie dołączę do ciebie, przez jakiś czas się nie zobaczymy. Uklęknąłem przed średniej wielkości kamieniem. Mój ojciec wyrył w tym kamieniu imię i nazwisko mamy, to było jej ulubione miejsce, uwielbiała oglądać zachody słońca, teraz jest tutaj cały czas. -Wypływam jutro, nie musisz się martwić, będę cię odwiedzać. Na pewno wrócę i znowu razem pooglądamy zachód słońca. Jak na razie to będzie nasz ostatni, nie jestem pewien kiedy będziemy mieć możliwość zobaczyć inny. Pyskacz stał z tyłu wiedziałem, że przygląda mi się uważnie. -Wież, że miałaś racje. Smoki to inteligentne, mające emocje stworzenia, mające dusze. Dotknąłem czule skały. Valka Haddock, wojowniczka, córka, żona, matka. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jesteś teraz w Walhalli razem z dziadkami i patrzysz na mnie tak jak powiedział Pyskacz i tata. -Kocham cię mamo. Pyskacz podszedł wyjmując zza pleców łuk i strzałę. Podpalił ją, naciągną na cięciwę zmówił po cichu modlitwę i wystrzelił. -Chodźmy Czkawka. Spojrzałem na grób oraz piękny zachód słońca. Mój ostatni zachód słońca na Berk. Razem z Pyskaczem ruszyliśmy do domu, musiałem jeszcze napisać list. *Następny dzień Z samego rana jeszcze przed wschodem słońca Pyskacz przyszedł, aby mnie obudzić. Jednak ja nie spałem całą noc, nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Byłem już wczoraj spakowany. -Posłuchaj Czkawka kiedy wejdziesz do łodzi nie będziesz mógł wrócić. Tak bardzo jak chciałbym coś zrobić nie mogę, gdyby twój ojciec tutaj był nie pozwoliłby na to. -Przyzwyczaiłem się, że go wiecznie nie ma Pyskacz. Proszę cię tylko o jedno... zapomnij o mnie inaczej będziesz obwiniać się całe życie, a tego nie chcę byłeś dla mnie jak ojciec, wspomnienia z tobą będą zawsze sprawiały ciepło w moim sercu. -Jak możesz mówić tak spokojnie w takiej chwili. Czasami nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny chłopcze. -Szloch uciekł mu z ust. -Proszę cię Pyskacz przekaż ten list ojcu. -Podałem mu zgrabnie zawinięty w rulon kawałek papieru. -Przekaże i zrobię wszystko, aby sprowadzić cię do domu. -To już nie jest mój dom... zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek był. Obróciłem się od zapłakanego kowala, przyjaciela, figury ojca. Ruszyłem w stronę portu, wiedząc, że nie opuszczę tej wioski na łodzi. Jeżeli to zrobię, to z pewnym czarnym smokiem. Rozdział 4 Mogło by się wydawać, że od razu udałem się do portu. Było jednak strasznie wcześnie, a wczoraj mieszkańcy świętowali. W tej chwili ich wczorajsza balanga będzie dla mnie przydatna, niektórzy już o tej porze byli na nogach. Jest kompletnie pusto, zero żywej duszy. Pyskacz nie przyjdzie do portu, teraz raczej siedzi przed kominkiem z butelką w ręku. Nie śpieszyłem się chciałem porządnie przemyśleć jak to rozegrać. Nie mogę od tak zniknąć to było by niebezpieczne, mogliby zacząć mnie szukać, czy przypadkiem nie ukrywam się na wyspie. Jedynym wyjściem jest przywołanie Szczerbatka, jeżeli miałbym go teraz szukać później nie było by szansy, aby wydostać się z nim niezauważony. Ruszyłem biegiem na skraj lasu, weszłem do środka gdybym zaczął nawoływać teraz, ktoś mógłby mnie usłyszeć. Byłem w odległości co najmniej 200 stóp od wioski. -Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! -Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy to ma w ogóle sens. Może jestem jednak za daleko? Ryk... to na pewno on. -Szybko Szczerbatek! Biegiem ruszyłem na przód, aby być jak najbliżej niego. Po krótkim biegu zostałem powalony na ziemię, zdecydowanie był szczęśliwy, że mnie widzi. Zostałem przemoczony przez jego ślinę, ohyda. -Złaź ze mnie! Co to ma być! Uśmiechnął się do mnie pokazując dziąsła, świetnie. -To nie jest śmieszne, jak ja niby teraz wyglądam? Obrócił głowę, czy on sądził, że będę szczęśliwy z tego powodu, grubo się pomylił. -Chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji w jakiej się znajduję. -Otrzepałem się trochę, co nic nie pomogło. Mogłem tylko stać z założonymi rękami i skarcić smoka swoim spojrzeniem. -Szczerbatek, zostałem wygnany. Nie mogę zostać na wyspie, chcę ją opuścić z tobą. Siedział i patrzył się na mnie. Czy on mnie nie słuchał? -Poważnie! możesz jakoś zareagować! Nie potrafię czytać w myślach. Nagle rzucił się na przód, złapał za moją koszulkę i podniósł do góry. -Serio?! Co ty robisz. -Zmieniam zdanie, smoki to jednak tylko smoki. Szczerbatek ruszył w stronę portu. Czy on chce mnie nieść w pysku przez całą drogę, poważnie? -Właśnie w tej chwili myślę, że jesteś jednak głupi. Zaczął mną kiwać z prawej na lewą. -Dobra, dobra cofam to co powiedziałem. Mruknął coś i podskakując ruszył dalej. Proszę, niech mi ktoś powie dlaczego wpędziłem się w to bagno. *Port -Już, już puść mnie. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nikt nas nie zauważył. Podskoczył dwa razy, teraz będę musiał zacząć rozpoznawać jego dziwne odruchy, jakby tego było mało. -Przestań skakać i chodź. Wiedziałem, która łódź jest dla mnie, Pyskacz pokazał mi ją wczoraj. Były tam zapasy jedzenia oraz beczka wody. Nie wiadomo ile zajmie nam podróż na inną wyspę, będę musiał jakoś sobie poradzić z tym co mam. Nie wiem za dużo o żegludze, wkradałem się na łodzie rybackie, ale to nie to samo. Bycie samym na statku może być niebezpieczne. Czy wydawało mi się czy usłyszałem głosy? Nie mówicie, że mam komitet pożegnalny! -Szczerbatek do łodzi, pod podkład, ale już. Smok szybko wskoczył na łódź i zniknął pod pokładem, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się ruszać inaczej łódź zacznie się kołysać, a woda jest spokojna. -Jeszcze tu jesteś!? -Rybacy, nie myślałem, że tak szybko wstaną po wczorajszym. Byłem cicho, zrobiłem obrót i powoli, abym się nie poślizgnął zacząłem wchodzić na łódź. Widać byłem za wolny co ich zdenerwowało, popchnęli mnie, po czym wybuchli śmiechem na mój widok. Leżałem na ziemi, uderzyłem się w nos przy upadku, ach boli. Śmiechy przycichły, musieli odejść. -Przeklęci... Nienawidzę Berk, nienawidzę ludzi. -Pora na nas Szczerbatek, to nasz nowy początek. Wystawił głowę na powierzchnie i mruknął do mnie. Położyłem rękę na jego pysku, poczułem ciepłe przyjemne łuski. Kiedy byliśmy już za kamiennymi rzeźbami złożyłem sobie przysięgę. Wrócę... I sprawię, że moi prześladowcy będą żałować. *Tydźień po wygnaniu *Pyskacz Róg zwiastujący przybycie naszych, jak ja mu powiem, że stracił syna. Jakim będę przyjacielem, nie udało mi się powstrzymać mieszkańców, miałem nad nim czuwać. Nie powstrzymałem wygnania dziecka, które było jedyną pamiątką po Valce, pewnie teraz kręci głową i jest zła na mnie. Stoick wpadnie w szał. Spojrzałem na lis, który leżał przede mną, kiedy tylko wchodzę do pokoju patrzę na przeklętą kartkę papieru. List od syna dla ojca, ostatnie co będzie mieć po Czkawce to ten skrawek papieru. Okrzyki. Musieli zejść na ląd, pewnie za chwilę się pojawi zdezorientowany ze względu na dobre humory innych. Znając mieszkańców będą mu gratulować, właśnie zniknęła osoba, która była bezużyteczna jak to mówią. Nie minęło dobre dziesięć minut, a do mojego domu wpadł zdyszany Stoick. -Pyskacz... gdzie jest mój syn? -Spojrzenie Stoicka przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze, zimne, martwe. Wziąłem list do ręki i podałem go przyjacielowi, spuszczając przy tym wzrok. -Przykro mi Stoick, nie mogłem nic zrobić. -Wyrwał mi list z ręki i szaleńczo zaczął czytać. Nie wiem co w nim było nie odważyłem się spojrzeć. Stoickowi w oczach stanęły łzy, łapał powietrze jakby miał problemy z oddychaniem, ramiona opadły. -Gdzie są radni. -Cichy szept, słychać było złość, to nie skończy się dobrze. -Stoick musisz się uspokoić. To była decyzja całej piątki, do tego mieszkańcy strasznie się tego domagali. Nie mogłem nawet rozgonić tłumu, nie mogłem nawet podejść! -Nie obchodzi mnie to, kiedy wracam dowiaduję się, że mojego syna, mojego małego synka wygnano. Za co?! Za to, że wszedł w drogę wikingowi i przeciął liny. Co z tego, że uwolnił smoka?! -Stoick... -Nie! Nie mieli prawa, jeżeli zrobili coś takiego nie będę dla nich łaskawy, nie mam zamiaru im dziękować. Wszystkich wyśle na drugi koniec wyspy! Będą mieszkać razem z Pleśniakiem i uprawiać z nim jego śmierdzącą kapustę! Wypadł jak szalony z mojego domu i ruszył w stronę wielkiej sali. W liście musiało być wyjaśnienie. *Stoick Moje dziecko... mój biedy syn, mój jedyny syn. Przeklęta Miltę! To na pewno jej sprawka, przeklęta! Zanim dostałem się do Pyskacza wpadłem na Ingrid, jeżeli Miltę jest taka chętna do kierowaniem ludu wróci na swoją wyspę. Jak się okazuje nic nie wartą, w czasie wyprawy znaleźliśmy się na szlaku handlowym, udało nam się uzupełnić zapasy, ale też dowiedzieć ciekawych rzeczy. Wychodzi na to, że wyspa podupadła i nie będziemy musieli się martwić atakiem z ich strony. Muszę jakoś wykorzystać tą sytuacje, najchętniej pozbyłbym się Miltę, jednak wtedy pozostaje kwestia Skarfa. Muszę szybko wysłać statki na poszukiwanie Czkawki. Przeszukać najbliższe wyspy, nie mógł odpłynąć za daleko. Wielka sala była pełna, ludzie pili i śpiewali. Naprawdę świętowali, świętowali ponieważ wygnali dziecko... brak poczucia winy. A ponoć to smoki są okrutnym gatunkiem, wychodzi na to, że ludzie mogą być z nimi na równi. Nikt nie zauważył, że się pojawiłem poza Milte, która teraz szła w moją stronę z okropnie przesłodzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. -Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Choć dołącz do nas! -Złapała mnie pod ramie, chyba naprawdę myśli, że jestem tępy. -Miltę... jestem ciekawy czy za chwilę będziesz się tak uśmiechać. -Wyrwałem się jej i ruszyłem prosto w stronę staruchów. Pili, podskakiwali w rytm muzyki, która była grała w tle, rozmawiali głośno się przy tym śmiejąc. Chyba myśleli, że zasłużyli na pochwały. Niedoczekanie, zatruje im życie, wyśle do Helheim, będą żałować tego co uczynili. Stanąłem niedaleko na tyle blisko, aby móc słyszeć ich rozmowę. -Naprawdę pozbyliśmy się balastu! Na dodatek dzieciak okazał się taki jak matka. -Abjorn uśmiechnął się cyniczne. -Ach poważnie! Gdyby Valka była jak reszta kobiet. Wyglądała najlepiej w porównania do innych kobiet. -Trzeba było wykorzystać okazje póki był czas i tak by nikt jej nie uwierzył, każdy wiedział, że jest szurnięta. -Widać co jest rodzinne. -Vegeirr podniósł kufel z miodem. -Za przyszłość Berk i nasze decyzje! Decyzje przez, których będziecie żałować. -Widzę, że jesteście zadowoleni z siebie. -Znieruchomieli, każdy patrzył na innego, nie mają nawet odwagi spojrzeć mi w oczy. -Wodz... -Dokładnie jestem wodzem, a kim wy do cholery jesteście, aby podejmować decyzje o wygnaniu. -Miałem ochotę roztrzaskać im czaszki o kamienną podłogę, odciąć kończyny, sprawić niewyobrażalny ból fizyczny. -To... bo widzisz Sto... -Wodzu, jestem twoim wodzem i tak masz się do mnie zwracać. -Muzyka ustała w końcu zauważyli co się dzieje, niektórzy chcieli powoli się wymknąć. -Wszyscy zostają na swoich miejscach, inaczej odetnę wam nogi. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zimno, zapalone pochodnie zgasły, główne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wpuściły do środka lodowaty powiew wiatru. -Czy naprawdę sądzicie, że wyjdziecie z tej sytuacji bez szwanku. -Spojrzałem całej piątce po kolei w oczy. -Wodzu nie mieliśmy wyjścia lud... -Dziecko też było jego częścią. To nie był dobrze rozwinięty nastolatek, nie mężczyzna. To było małe ledwo mające cztery lata dziecko. -Musieliśmy zdecydo... -Więc i ja teraz zdecyduje, jaki będzie wasz los. -Wodzu nie możesz, to niezgodne z... -Naszym prawem? W naszym prawie nie można wygnać nikogo z wyspy poniżej dziecięciu lat. Nie umiecie liczyć? Głucha cisza, skończyły się argumenty, brak jakichkolwiek środków do obrony. -Skoro nie umiecie liczyć nie powinniście zasiadać w radzie. -Nie możesz byliśmy w niej jeszcze za czasów twojego ojca. -Tylko, że teraz to ja jestem wodzem. Jeżeli chcecie być u jego boku spełnię waszą prośbę. Czy chcecie do niego dołączyć? Szerokie oczy, strach, tylko tyle w nich widać, więc jak musiał czuć się mój syn będąc otoczonym przez wszystkich i osądzany, w ogniu nienawiści. -To... to jest nie dopu... -Zamilcz! Wasze życie skończyło się razem z wygnaniem mojego syna. Poczułem obecność na plecach, żmija. -Kochanie uspokój się przecież jeszcze masz Skar... -Co ty nie powiesz, naprawdę jesteś pewna, że dzieciak jest mój? Cofnęła się o krok z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wielce niewinna reakcja to mówi wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć. -Jak możesz tak mówić, to raczej twoja pierwsza żona miała oczy na innych. Ten chłopak nie był do ciebie ani trochę podobny. -Naprawdę jesteś głupia Miltę, rudę włosy nie są wystarczającym dowodem, może przypomnieć ci, że urodziłaś wcześnie. Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli ze sobą w tamtym czasie, naprawdę sądzisz, że ci uwierzę. -Skarf to twój syn, byłam ci wierna. -Powiedz mi ilu mężczyzn ma rudę włosy? Na dodatek twoja zapchlona wyspa to tylko kawałek starej ziemi, twój klan nie ma nawet mężczyzn do obrony. Nie wspominając o wodzu, który może resztki poprowadzić do boju. -Jak śmiesz... -To ty byłaś na tyle wyrozumiała, dałaś mi jasno do zrozumienia jak żałosny jest teraz klan łajdaków. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej już dawno temu byłabyś na swojej wyludnionej wysepce. -Myślisz, że ludzie będą zadowoleni z tego co zamierzasz zrobić? Pogrążasz się! -Może i tak, ale ty już dawno temu utonęłaś. A cała piątka staruchów razem z tobą. -Zostajecie wydaleni z rady! Macie przenieść się na drugi koniec wyspy, do lasu. Jeżeli uda wam się przeżyć przez dwa miesiące, dostaniecie prawo na opuszczenie wyspy, na wyspę łupieżców. -Nie! Nie możesz! -Padli na kolana i krzyczeli wszelkiego rodzaju modlitwy i prośby. -Postanowione chyba, że jesteście chętni na udanie się po lochów i otrzymywanie kar cielesnych. Pokiwali przecząco głowami. -Zabrać ich. Mężczyźni, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za pilnowanie lochów, warty na wierzy zabrali ich, żałośnie ciągnąc. -A ty Miltę masz dzień na spakowanie się. Tak jak powiedziałem wracasz na swoje śmieci. -Chwila! Stoick nie możesz! Nasz syn! -To nie moje dziecko, więc daruj sobie i idź poszukać jakiegoś naiwniaka gdzie indziej. Masz zakaz wstępu na wyspę. Wynoś się! Odepchnąłem ją posyłając na ziemie, przeszedłem obok zwracając się do pozostałych. -Jeżeli, kto kol wiek zdecyduję się im pomóc, albo będzie dalej się zachowywał jakby to było Snoggletog, zostanie ukarany. Od teraz, każdy kto wspomni imię mojego syna zostanie ukarany. Lekkie skinięcia głowami, szerokie oczy, strach. -Rozejść się! Kiedy po chwili było już pusto opadłem na krzesło, musiałem podtrzymać się stołu. Mój oddech był nie równy, w głowie mi szumiało. -Naprawdę to zrobiłeś. -Cisze pytanie mojego przyjaciela oczyściło mi umysł. -Co masz na myśli? -Myślisz, że teraz będą na ciebie dobrze patrzeć. Stwierdzą, że jesteś zbyt emocjonalny. -Nie obchodzi mnie to, jeżeli uważają mnie za emocjonalnego to pożałują. Od teraz Berk nie będzie takie jak dawniej. -Teraz powinniśmy zastanowić się co dalej oraz zacząć szukać młodego. -Każe łodzią wypłynąć za dwa dni, do tego czasu wybiorę ludzi, który będą mi pomagać. *List Kochany Tato Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy, że byłeś moim tatą, przepraszam za to, że nie mogłem dotrzymać naszej obietnicy. Jestem pewien, że Pyskacz ci wszystko wytłumaczy. Jednak chcę, aby moje słowa też do ciebie dotarły. Był nalot, wszystko było tak jak zwykle, pełno ofiar, płonące domu, latające smoki nad głowami. Jestem pewien, że nie będziesz z tego dumny, uratowałem smoka. Zrobiłem to co uważałem za słuszne, przed tym jednak sporo myślałem o tym. Mama wierzyła w smoki, wiem co teraz myślisz. Przecież to smoki ją zabrały, ale mnie smok pomógł. Kiedy przez trzy dni podczas burzy byłem sam w lesie. Smok zabrał mnie do jaskini i nie pozwolił zamarznąć na śmierć. To wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mama miała racje, że jej wierzenie nie były fałszywe, że ludzie nie mieli prawa nazywać jej szaloną, czy też opętaną. Ona po prostu widziała w nich coś czego inni nie widzieli. I teraz także ja za to, że wierzę w co innego niż reszta, że jestem inny od reszty, muszę odejść. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczę zachodu słońca razem z mamą, nie usłyszę opowieści Pyskacza, nie zobaczę twojego lekkiego ciepłego uśmiechu. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego nie żałują, nie żałuję tego, że jestem inny niż reszta. Pomimo tego, że już więcej się nie zobaczymy zawszę będę o was pamiętać, mieć najlepsze wspomnienia. Mam nadzieję, że moje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne i kiedy znowu na Berk trafi się ktoś inny, pomożesz mu, aby nie czuł się jak ja. Rozdział 5 *Pierwszy rok wygnania *Wiek wygnania:Trzy lata i dziesięć miesięcy *Wiek obecny:Cztery lata i sześć miesięcy *Czkawka -Szczerbatek czy mógłbyś przesłać i pomoc mi. Naprawdę pomyśleć że wytrzymałem z nim przez prawie dwa tygodnie na łodzi. Teraz zamiast mi pomóc i wziąć się do roboty łowi sobie rybki z jeziora. -Nie no bądź chociaż na chwilę przydatny i pomóż mi z tymi kamieniami, myślisz że ile ja mam lat?! Widzisz gdzieś ty mięśnie? -Wskazanym na siebie. Popatrzył na mnie, zaśmiał się jak zwykle i wrócił do swoich poprzednich czynności, zero pożytku. -Proszę cię czy możesz mi w jakiś sposób, abym cię zrozumiał wytłumaczył mi dlaczego ja cię że sobą zabrałem. Na moje pytanie wyszedł z jeziora. Brawo dla mnie udało mi się zwrócić jego uwagę. Podszedł do starej kłody i zrobił na ziemi rysunek, coś a kształt... serca. -Nie no poważnie. -Opuściłem głowę w porażce. -Za co niby mam cię kochać, za to że jesteś jak jakiś skrzat? Jak dla mnie nie zachowujesz się jak smok. Bam i leżymy sobie na ziemi, zdecydowanie uraziłem jego uczucia, głupia smocza duma. -Ale nie na poważnie, uspokujmy się i pomóż mi naprawdę chcę w końcu zostałby tutaj, wolę coś zrobić, aby było tutaj lepiej nie po to tyle się o szukaliśmy i do tego te głupie wioski po drodze. *Trzy miesiące wczesniej To już trzecia wioska, pomyśleć, że teraz muszę kraść, aby coś zjeść. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że jestem do tego zdolny. Może jednak nie jestem taki bezużyteczny i słaby. Jakby nad tym pomyśleć, jestem mały, ale szybki to jest plus. Jeżeli kiedyś będę w złej sytuacji... muszę się zmienić, nawet jeżeli będę musiał cierpieć. Skoro udało mi się przetrwać to co zrobili mi mieszkańcy Berk oraz całe prześladowanie. Nie mogę na zawsze być Czkawką bezużyteczny. Aby być silniejszym będę musiał zmienić się z zewnątrz, ale także wewnątrz. Słabość będzie odbierana jak zwykle, jeżeli tego nie chce muszę się jej, ich pozbyć. Słabości będą moja przeszkodą. Pytanie czy będzie warto, czy w tej chwili chce udowodnić coś sobie, czy Berk. Zmienić się w całości nie będzie łatwe, ból i całe moje cierpienie będzie mi towarzyszyć, pchać mnie do przodu. Pyskacz mówił mi, że negatywne emocje pchają człowieka do najróżniejszych rzeczy, tych dobrych, ale też złych. Moje nie odejdą, a już teraz czuję, chęć zemsty na wyspie. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo przepełniają mnie negatywne emocje? Tak... Na pewno nie jest to niezwykłe, będę żył, aby się zmienić, aby się zemścić. Za siebie oraz mamę. To jest moją motywacją, kiedy nadejdzie czas wszyscy będą cierpieć. Tak jak ja. Poznają te uczucia. To co zacznę planować będzie dla Berk helheimem. *Teraźniejszość Początek musi mieć koniec, a on na pewno kiedyś nadejdzie. Trzeba tylko trochę poczekać i wysilić się. Pierw ja muszę się zmienić, później pozostanie tylko kwestia zaplanowania wszystkiego, wyeliminowania potencjalnych przeszkód, pozbycia się zbędnych rzeczy, czy może raczej osób. -Szczerbatek, chce tylko ci powiedzieć, że cieszę się przyjacielu, że jesteś przy mnie. Przysięgam, że zawsze będę przy tobie bez względu na wszystko i ciebie proszę to to samo. Szczerbaty uśmiech, to ten uśmiech dzięki, któremu zapominam o wszystkim, uśmiech który uspokaja dziką burze w mojej duszy. *Miesiąc później Siedzę w celi, głodny w podanych ciuchach, opuchnięte policzki strasznie mnie bolą, nogi niczym bezwładne. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko z powodu ojca. Gdyby tylko mnie nie szukał, chudego chłopca z zielonymi oczami i brązowym oczami. Szczegół mała blizna na brodzie, teraz jestem towarem. Kto pierwszy mnie znajdzie otrzyma wysoka nagrodę. -Trzeba było dopisać w liście, że mam zamiar popełnić samobójstwo. -Gadam do siebie, a jakby inaczej. Szczerbaty nie śpieszy mi z pomocą, złośliwy gad. Ahhh dlaczego zachciało mi się podróżować do najbliższej wioski, jestem taki głupi. Odkąd Szczerbatek bardziej wyrósł i lata perfekcyjnie mam głupie pomysły. Pierwszy lot był z początku koszmarem, prawdziwy koszmar. Przy drugim złapałem rękę. Do tej pory nie jest w pełni sprawna, ryzykowne wycieczki do wioski, podkradanie jedzenia, ubrań, kartek czy też książek. Bogowie mnie kuszą, nie mogę się powstrzymać. A teraz następny genialny pomysł, przeszukanie statku kupców, którzy zatrzymali się w wiosce. I gdzie teraz jestem? W więzieniu. *Na drugi dzień* Byłem na łodzi teraz jestem w lesie, najwyraźniej Szczerbatek mnie jakoś wyciągnął. Nie jestem pewien jak to zrobił, sprytny gad. -Szczerbatek! Hej kolego! Gdzie jesteś?! Zostawił mnie? Nie możliwe, nie na pewno gdzieś tutaj jest, musi być. -Szczerbatek!! Nie... Dlaczego jestem znowu w lesie. Muszę się z stąd wydostać przed nocą przynajmniej dotrzeć do wybrzeża. Nie mogę tutaj zostać nie sam, nie chcę znowu być sam. Gdzie jesteś? *Noc* Wołałem, wspiąłem się nawet na drzewo nic, zero odzewu. Mnóstwo rzeczy nasuwa mi się na myśl. Czy go czymś ostatnio obraziłem? Złapali go? Znalazł inne smoki i postanowił z nimi odejść? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Czy... to wszystko moja wina? Moja osoba jest taka nie do przyjęcia, że nawet smok mnie opuścił, czy naprawdę zasłużyłem na taki los od bogów, oczekiwania, których nie mogę spełnić jak na wikinga, człowieka przystało. Jestem jeszcze dzieckiem, czym zawiniłem! Noc, szarość, mrok nic innego nie widzę nawet nie udało mi się wyjść z lasu, znowu. Tak jak wtedy. Boje się. Gdzie jesteś Szczerbatek? *** Statek kupców, wioska, w której ogień jest ogromny nalot smoków? Czy raczej polowanie na jednego? Ludzie z bronią w rękach, pochodniami. Poszukiwania smoka, który wywlókł dziecko z statku kupców, zauważony przez rybaka. Co może zrobić jego jedyną opcją było zostawienie chłopca w lesie i uciec jak najdalej odciągając wściekłych ludzi z daleka samemu skazując się na szaloną ucieczkę. *Miesiąc później Kradzież łodzi, ucieczka późną nocą jak to mam już w zwyczaju. Razem z dość ciężko rannym smokiem, udało nam się znowu ze sobą spotkać. Gdyby Szczerbatek mnie nie zostawił na pewno by nas znaleźli, pomyśleć, że naraził się na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz płaci cenę za moje błędy. Poobijany, z ranami od strzał. Płynęliśmy na południe. Mając nadzieje, że następny dzień będzie lepszy niż poprzedni. *Koniec retrospekcji* Rozdział 6 *Trzeci rok wygnania *wiek obecny: Siedem lat Po trzech latach skakania z wyspy na wyspę miałem uczucia braku stałego miejsca, wmawiałem sobie, że to nic, tak właśnie powinno być i tak będzie. Gdzie mógłbym znaleźć miejsce, w którym przyjmą mnie i będą traktować mnie normalnie, na dodatek nie mógł bym zostawić Szczerbatka samego. To moja jedyna rodzina. Jest moim słońcem, które swoimi promieniami rozwiewa ciemne chmury wiszące nade mną. *Czwarty rok wygnania Daleko od Berk. W ciemnej klatce, głęboko pod ziemią w więzieniu, który jest jak labirynt. Imperium Nerafs Rozdzielony od Szczerbatka jestem dla tutejszych rozrywką, dzieciakiem skaczącym po ringu starając się opanować najbardziej rozjuszone smoki jakie kiedy kol wiek widziałem. To czego nauczyłem się przebywając ze Szczerbatkiem nie zawsze wystarcza. Ciało pokryte mam bliznami po zadrapaniach, codziennie nowe oparzenia w miejscu jeszcze dobrze nie zaleczonych poprzednich tylko pogarszają moją skórę. Nielegalna arena będąca poza zasięgiem Imperium. Ogromna ilość ludzi przygotowująca się do wywołania wojny domowej, próbują się rozerwać łapaniem latających gadów. Nie widziałem Szczerbatka od pół roku. Tyle czasu tutaj jestem. Pytanie jak długo jeszcze uda mi się tutaj przetrwać. Teraz każdy dzień to walka o przetrwanie w moim brutalnym świecie. Modląc się do bogów, mając nadzieje, że to tylko zły sen, że zaraz się obudzę i znowu będę szybować w śród chmur podziwiając zachód słońca razem z moim skrzydlatym bratem. Jednak później zostaje znowu brutalnie wciągnięty do mojej szarej rzeczywistości, która się w najbliższym czasie nie zmieni. Tydzień później wojsko imperium wkroczyło na arenę pojmując wszystkich uzbrojonych buntowników. Tym samym uwalniając wszystkie smoki, czego nie rozumiałem, to nie tak jak na północy. -Uwolnić wszystkich pozamykanych w klatkach, chce każdego po kolei przesłuchać. Czy też czekają mnie kajdany? Może moje życie zostanie oszczędzone, ale zostanę wysłany gdzie indziej. Niewolnik, tak bym się opisał, tym się stałem. Po 2 godzinach wszystkie klatki były puste zostałem tylko ja. -Ostatni! Byłem dość słaby, ale zdołałem podnieść się na nogi, chwiejnie podchodząc do otwartej na oścież celi. -Za mną. -Nawet nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć twarzy tego żołnierza, hełm zakrywał całą twarz ciężka zbroja, łuk na plecach oraz miecz przy pasie, nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie. Był jakby to powiedzieć pospolity, czy naprawdę imperium nie różni się niczym od innych widzianych przeze mnie wojowników. Stanął przed czerwonym dużym namiotem, w okół pełno takich samych żołnierzy -Wejdź do środka. Zobaczmy co teraz przygotowali dla mnie złośliwi bogowie.